


Using His Words

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Turns out that Derek likes the Sunday New York Times
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #395: Curriculum





	Using His Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a hard word to figure out how to use!

Interestingly enough, Derek subscribed to the New York Times, the Sunday edition. Stiles assumed it was left over from his time with Laura in New York City. It would come in the mail on Tuesday or Wednesday and they'd spend the next few days reading the articles. Sure, they could get it online, but there was something tactile and satisfying about reading a physical newspaper.

Stiles enjoyed the book reviews. It gave him some suggestions for books and authors he wouldn't read otherwise. He had considered joining a book group, but between his work and their regular patrolling of Beacon Hills, he didn't want to make one more commitment.

But the New York TImes was how Stiles found out that Derek was a crossword puzzle fan.

"Really? The Sunday Times Crossword?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him. "Why not?" he challenged.

"No! Don't mean it that way," Stiles corrected hastily. "It just means... well, you're using your words!"

Derek frowned at him.

"Come on, Sourwolf! It's just not what I would think of you doing! That's all!" Stiles laughed.

Sometimes it would take Derek the better part of the week to finish the puzzle, but he'd do it without using any other resources. 

Well, except for Stiles. Derek would occasionally ask Stiles some of the clues.

"I need a ten letter word for _course of study_ ," Derek said. "Ends with UM."

"Huh. That's all you got?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. "Have to think about that one myself."

Something percolated overnight, because at breakfast the next morning, before his coffee, Stiles mumbled, "Curriculum."

Derek looked at him.

"Your word..." Stiles waved a hand vaguely. "Something about courses."

"Ah!" Derek nodded and considered for a moment. "That should work. Thanks."

"Don't I get a kiss for that?" Stiles whined.

Derek grinned as he leaned in for a soft kiss.


End file.
